The Snake Eater Diaries
by FREAKSHOW1
Summary: The thoughts of the different characters at different points in the game.
1. Naked Snake

**The Snake Eater Diaries**

**By Phoenix of FREAKSHOW**

_Chapter 1: Snake_

_Location: The Dolinovodno suspension bridge, Operation Snake Eater_

My mind is assaulted with images as I cross the bridge. The Boss' form coming out of the mist. Her face as she declares she's defecting. The innocent, helpful look in her eyes seconds before she tosses me from the bridge, her bandana clutched in my hand.

It all seems like a bad dream. The Boss that I know wouldn't defect. The Boss that I know wouldn't throw me into a river from a hundred feet in the air. The Boss that I know...

The Boss that I know is gone.

Over the last few days I've tried to understand her motives, her reasons for doing what she did. And everytime I've come up with the same answer: Nothing. There is no explanation, no rationale that my mind can possibly concieve.

I have to shake these thoughts from my head as I approach the factory at Rassvet. Time to focus on the now.


	2. Dr Sokolov

**The Snake Eater Diaries**

**By Phoenix of FREAKSHOW**

_Chapter 2: Sokolov_

_Location: The warehouse, just south of Graniny Gorki, Operation Snake Eater_

How long do they intend to keep me here? Caged up like an animal. Not to mention, they're all here. Volgin, Ocelot, that Boss woman.

And Tanya.

I hate seeing her hurt like that. Truthfully, I'd hate seeing anyone hurt like that. Except maybe Volgin. Or Ocelot. Maybe even that Boss. Although, I'm not sure of her. She did save my life, after all. And I feel bad for her in a way. They DID frame her for that explosion. But I'd expect nothing less from a monster like Volgin. Ok, so he's way incredibly off on the whole "Me and Tanya as lovers" thing, but he's pretty shrewd. It's a miracle that The Boss hasn't caught on. Or maybe she has. If she knows, it's a miracle that Volgin's not dead yet.

Granted, it could be that she doesn't care. I mean, she did throw that CIA man off the bridge. I wonder now if he's all right, if he even survived. I think he did. There's something about him; Something that makes me just know he survived that fall.

But enough of that. I've got enough to worry about.

It's going to be a miracle if I live through this. And I so want to see my family again. My daughter, it's been two years since I've seen her face. Two years since I held my wife in my arms. And I may never get the chance to do so again.

I just have to hold on.


	3. The Sorrow

**The Snake Eater Diaries**

**By Phoenix of FREAKSHOW**

_Chapter 3: The Sorrow_

_Location: The Weapons Lab, West Wing_

It must be fate.

I'm here watching the scene unfold. And I realize something. My life has not been so bad. At least I ended it with satisfaction, without regrets.

No, wait, that's not true. I find I don't know that I don't mean what I think until after it's been thought. If that makes any sense. And there it goes again.

Sense. Never something I've been associated with in my life. Or my death. But I digress.

It was not my life that was sorrowful. It's hers.

The death of her father. The theft of our son. My demise. And in the last week, she's had to turn her back on everything she's ever believed in. On by one, to watch her friends die. And that ominous feeling, that she knows that she will not live beyond today. I know that feeling too. The second I saw her in Tselinoyarsk, two years ago.

It's rather ironic. She killed me, at the river. And then, two years later, she was forced to bid her life farewell as she departed on what was to be her greatest, and final mission, at that same river.

The mission. How I hate that word. It's what's destroyed her. Tirelessly, she's devoted herself to her country. And I've watched for twenty years, as she gladly gives up every single chance at happiness. "Loyalty to the end," she calls it. When alive, I often refered to it as "workaholism run amock."

I know I can't stop what must happen. When she and her surrogate son meet one last time in battle. It's the philosophy she's followed like a religion. "One must live, and one must die." I only wish she could have been happier.

It must be fate.


End file.
